A Brave Heart
by Draymond
Summary: The battle is over, but the trials are still over all of their heads. When a group of friends is in charge of rebuilding the world, how will it be done? This fic is very RingabelxEdea and TizxAnges.


_**Hey guys, just finished this game and let me tell you. Haven't played a game this good in a while. I was very excited when they first announced the game and now it did not disappoint. I was very impressed. Now with the sequel coming out whenever square enix wants, I'm left wanting more like usual. That's why fanfiction freaking exists in the first place. Honestly I'm a little scared of writing a story for this game because I don't know if I can recreate these character's personality that well. I'm personally a huge fan of Ringabel and Edea so that will be the focus of this fic of course but there will also be some of Tiz and Anges. And I don't know how to spell Anges's name correctly on my keyboard so screw it. You all know who I am talking , on we go.**_

It was finally over. The battles. The crystal rituals. The adventure. Edea sat in her and Anges's room inside of the Grandship. The sage had told her and her friends that the portal would close in a few hours and they needed to decide on what world they would like to stay at. Honestly, Edea really just wanted to stay in this world. Everyone here was alive. Nobody had to perish by her foolish hand. She could just pretend that her mistakes in her own world never happened, but at the same time, she knew that staying here was impossible. Edea felt like she would never actually belong here. She would always be an imposter. A replacement. She was sure that she spoke for her friends as well. The moment the sage had given them the option, the choice was clear. They would all have to go back to the first world and try to repair what they had broken.

Edea was taken out of her thoughts by a knocking on her door.

**"Edea? You in here?" **Tiz was no doubt trying to get everyone together to discuss the matter.

**"Yeah Tiz, I'll be right out,"** She got off of her bed and left the room that she had come to love in the past year. She followed Tiz to the Drunken Pig and sat down at one of the tables with Ringabel and Anges, who by the way, was a complete mess.

**"We all know that the portal is closing, and we need to make a decision of where to go," **Ringabel said.

**"Do we even need to talk about this?" **Edea said very frustrated. She knew she had to leave this better world behind. Tiz and Ringabel looked over at her. They were worried and she could tell.

**"Edea, we all know that this world is much better than the one that we came from. And I know it tough to give it up. My little brother is alive in this world." **Tiz was close to tears which was a rare sight to see. He usually was very rational in tough situations. **"But, I don't believe I could stay here. I need to go back and help Egil and rebuild everything. I have decided that I would like to go back." **Tiz looked at the ground and was trying avoid eye contact. Anges sniffled a little as she spoke.

**"I am with Tiz on this one. I must make my way back to rebuild the crystalist temples and help find new vestalings." **Tiz looked at her and smiled. He went over to her and rubbed her back with his hand.

**"This decision is probably the hardest for you Edea. Do you wish to stay here?"** Ringabel asked. No, there was no way that she live in a world without her friends. No matter what the world was like, she would rather face her mistakes knowing that her friends were somewhere where she could go a talk with them.

**"I have already made up my mind. I will go back as well." **She rested her head on her hands. Ringabel then stood up and clapped his hands.

**"I believe we have a unanimous decision. I will go and let the sage know of our choice."** And with that Ringabel disappeared.

The hours passed and finally it was time to go. Everyone met up in the control room. Ringabel was at the lead and Edea, Tiz, and Anges behind him.

**"We must make haste, the portal will close soon,"** Ringabel said.

**"Well, what are you waiting for? Just fly the stupid ship already." **Edea responded. Tiz laughed.

**"Yeah, lets go."**

The ship flew towards the purple portal inside of the great chasm. It was a similar feeling to when they entered the holy pillar. The whole ship was shaking and they all had to grab on to something. Then with one big maneuver, the ship was inside the portal. They all popped out of the great chasm once again and were hovering over the portal.

**"Well, I guess we're back," **Tiz said. Ringabel let go of the steering wheel and walked over to Edea.

**"I will be taking the Eschalot from here." **

**"...What?" **What was he talking about.

**"You know very well what I mean my angel. I must make haste to my own world before the portal closes." **

No. No he can't leave. Edea was completely shocked.

**"No, you said... you said that you would come live in Eternia with me. You promised!" **Edea was feeling her tears fall from her face. Normally she would have been embarrassed showing these emotions. A Lee doesn't cry.

**"Edea, my dear, you know I cannot stay here. Like you, I have things I must correct in my world. I must not fail. Not again." **Ringabel walked out of the control room towards the deck to get on the eschalot. The rest of them followed. Ringabel was untying the knots in the rope to release the airship.

**"Please, Ringabel, don't leave! What do I do without you? The Alternis in this world was killed! I would be alone..." **Edea collapsed to her knees and started to bawl. Ringabel finished the preparations for the ship and approached Edea. He kneeled down on one knee and pulled up her head by holding her chin.

**"Remember Edea. You are my angel, and I love you," **He kissed her forehead. **"You will make an excellent queen."** As he walked away, Edea could see the tears fall from his face and hit the deck. Ringabel took off on the ship and made it into the portal. Tiz and Anges were also in tears. Nobody wanted to say anything. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Grandships engine. Edea sat, blind in tears, just shocked that he was gone. She didn't even move.

**"I... I didn't want to believe that he would actually do it, but I had a suspicion,"** Tiz said. After a few minutes, Tiz and Anges went back into the control room to tell Datz and Zatz where to pilot the ship. Edea, however, stayed.

…

Grandship was flying towards her home, Eternia. Edea was now alone on the ship with Datz and Zatz, who had decided to remain on the Grandship with the proprietress. Once the ship landed, her empty form made way towards the healing tower. The walk was slow and cold, however, she was used to it. She did grow up here. The tower looked so quiet. In fact, the entire town was quiet. The snow was falling lightly and everyone was inside their houses. She entered the tower and made her way to the second floor. She entered the last room in the hall. There. There was both of her parents. Her mother was sitting in a chair next to her father who was sitting in his bed. Her father had been treated appropriately and her mother was talking with him, both of them with smiles on their face. She already felt like an outsider. She had done this. It was her fault. Her mother turned her head to look at her.

**"Edea!" **She got up and ran over to her. Edea wore no expression as her mother pulled her into a hug. She didn't even return the hug. Her mother noticed something was up. She pulled away and looked at her daughter. She was crying without any expression.

**"I'm sorry." **Edea said. **"It's my fault. All of it."** Her mother pulled out her worried side immediately.

**"Edea, we told you, it's alright." **She said

**"She is right my daughter. In fact, I am proud you were able to best me." **Her father joined in. Edea felt like she would truly burst now. Her emotions had never been like this before in her life. She broke. She collapsed into her mothers arms and let it all out. Mahzer, like the caring mother she was, comforted her daughter. Her father actually smiled at her and tried to help with the comforting. Maybe, just maybe, she could survive.

_**This is a pretty heavy chapter for being the first chapter. It obviously takes place at the end of the game. I really have a lot of ideas of this and this first one was short. I know. Right now though I just can't seem to focus on writing this and it all just feels like crap. Maybe I'm just being my worst critic on this but whatevs. I'll write more that doesn't suck now. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway and will stick with me. (I realized that the characters are probably a little OC even though that's exactly what I didn't want. But it's a sad chapter so its hard to do.) I really need to stop complaining. Have a great day.**_


End file.
